Kamikaze Kaito Sakura
by SayaxHagi
Summary: Spoof of KKJ. SasuSaku, rated for later chapters


I do not own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne or Naruto.

If you think the idea is stupid, don't tell me, just go back and find a diffrent story.

For those who want to support me, please give me advice along the way and keep reviewing.

Thank you,

dani

--

Chapter 1 episode 1

--

_Hi, my names Haruno Sakura. I live by myself in an apartment right across from my best friend, Ino. During the day i'm just your normal highschool senior, but at night..._

_I'm an unstopable theif._

_My target's are the demons who try to control people's hearts by encasing themselves in beautiful objects._

--

**DING** the clock struck midnight.

"_Checkmate!"_

"The painting! It's gone!" said a paniced voice.

"Don't let her get away! Chase her!"

An army of policemen swarmed the area when a figure loomed ahead.

"This way! Hurry!"

Like always, they could never catch her.

Yamanaka Ino stood beside her father. "Damn that Kaito Jeanne"

--

Sakura was late to practice **again**. She ran across the court yard tward the gymnastics building.

When she stepped in she was pelted on by gymnastic balls.

"What the hell Ino?!"

"I'm taking it out on you" she said in a mellow voice.

.

"Eh?"

"She got away **again** last night. That Kaito Jeanne.."

"Well that's no reason to take it out on me Ino-pig!"

"Well maybe if you quit breaking the god damn rules then maybe just maybe i wouldn't take it out on you"

"But i love freedom!"

"Freedom only exists within the rules. Breaking the rules is what **Kaito Jeanne** does"

Sakura rested her head on Ino's shoulder. "Ne, Ino. Maybe you should quit going to crime scenes with your dad, even if he is a detective."

"No way! I'm going to be detective just like my dad. I need to know the basics!"

Sakura frowned. _She's so stubborn._

A high pitched note was played.

The girls looked up. "Anko-sensi!" they both exclaimed.

"Gymnastics must be performed with a beautiful heart, like a flower. You can't excel without a beautiful heart."

"Hai" they both said

"So which one is at fault?"

They both pointed at each other. "Sakura/Ino!"

"Get out, both of you!"

--

"You don't have to follow me you know" Sakura said without looking behind her.

"Baka i have to."

Ino started ranting about Jeanne again while Sakura stopped and checked her mail.

Still nothing.

She turned around and walked up to Ino just as Ino punched the huge stack of boxes beside her, causing them to collapse.

"Ino.."

"This isn't my fault! Whoever stacked them all here is at fault, who in the world would do that?"

She was suddenly pulled up by her arm.

"That was me, sorry." Whoah tihs guy was very hot. Dark hair hung over his deep black eyes. His height alone was impressive. Just the right amount of tallness and muscularness.

When Ino finally snapped out of it she started ranting about trash in the lobby.

He interrupted her. "I like talkative girls."

This finally shut her up.

"i like you better when your quiet."

He looked down at me.

"I like you too. Especially the view."

I looked down to realize my underwear was showing. I quickly situated myself and glared at him.

--

When i finally got to my room i turned on the t.v.

A little green light appeared and Fin was back.

Fin was this little angel who gives me the power to change into Kaito Jeanne.

"You've got your next job Sakura"

--

They stood on top of a building.

"It's 8:00 o'clock sharp Fin. Let's go"

"Hai"

The dot on fer forhead lit up and a light shone up to my Petit Claire.

I jumped off the building top.

"Let's go!"

I held the Petit Claire to my cheast.

_Jeanne d'Arc, please lend me your power_

Pink wings surrounded me as i chenged into Kaito Jeanne. My hair was purple, my outfit was a white mini kimono with red ribbons topped off with matching boots and glpves.

_Strong and serious.._

_Matchless and marvalous.._

_Energenic and fearless.._

"Rebound ball!"

I made it attach to a tree closer to the building and swung over, completely by passing the first set of gaurds.

I flicked a tiny explosive into the next group and front flipped out of the way.

"Kaito Jeanne has arrived!" said one of the men.

I sprinted over half the way when this one man jumps out and tries to kick me. I triped him and used the rebound ball to swing onto another tree.

"She's made it past point B!"

I used Ino's traps to get to the other side.

It was child's play really.

"She's made it through point C!"

After i was in the building i found the room.

I thought i was alone until i feel someone's arm around my neck trying to strange me from behind.

I was ready to give up when i heard the words of Fin in my head.

_If the demon's take over, everything will disapear_

It was enough to give me the strength to push him off of me and flip him infront of me.

"In the name of god. You, a demon, I seal you hear. _Checkmate!_"

The painting disapeared and a chess peice appeared instead.

"Collection Complete"

Ino shouted out to me "Jeanne!"

"Adeau!" I waved bye to her.

--

Please send reviews to my better email, n e l l i e 9 2 - 1 0 h o t m a i l . c o m

erase the spaces..


End file.
